Dernière chance
by Akhsa
Summary: De nouveaux élèves débarquent au lycée de Beacon hills mais ressemble étrangement à certains membres de la meute de Scott. Des nouveaux meurtres inexpliqués, seule preuve: des pétales de roses dans la bouche et les poumons des victimes. C'est une première donc les coms sont les bienvenue, surtout pour la continuation de l'histoire. Enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Une nuit noire en pleine forêt, on entendit des pas de courses et des respirations hors d'haleine. Six ombres se détachaient des corps sans vie d'arbres peuplant la réserve, où l'on pouvait distinguer quatre pairs d'yeux brillants comme des lucioles dans la pénombre.

Le groupe avançait le plus vite possible droit devant eux, on pouvais sentir dans l'air une ambiance stressante et pesante semblable à celle d'une traque. Le silence dominait la forêt, seul les souffles et les pas du groupe s'entendaient à quelque mètre à la ronde.

Pas un mot, pas un regard ne fut échangé pendant la course, ils connaissaient leur destination par cœur, ils savaient exactement où sauter par dessus un tronc, où éviter les fosses, comment contourner les obstacles sur le chemin qu'ils s'étaient tracé à travers les bois. Et dans un accords silencieux, ils bifurquèrent tous à gauche où le terrain devint une pente, qu'ils dévalèrent sans hésitation sur 600 mètres tout en s'aidant des arbres. Cette forêt semblait les avaler d'un coup, les faire disparaître du monde réel, sans laisser de traces.

Arriver en bas de la pente, la course repris pendant un moment sur un sol plat et stable, pourtant l'obscurité ne cessait de grossir, ils s'enfonçaient dans le cœur même de la forêt. Ils ralentirent le rythme lorsqu'ils aperçurent devant eux une clairière illuminée faiblement par des torches disposées en cercle autour d'un énorme tronc d'arbre coupé à la base.

Dans un souffle, on susurra « _**le Néméton**_ », les visages se tournèrent vers l'origine de cette constatation avant qu'ils n'avancèrent jusqu'aux torches avec précaution et s'arrêtèrent.

Une personne se détacha du groupe, fit le tour de la clairière, les sens aux aguets, attentif au moindre mouvement. On pouvait entendre le bruit d'un court d'eau, un fond musical des plus calme en contraste avec leur situation.

« OK, c'est bon, on peut commencer » déclara le jeune homme en sentinelle.

Alors le reste du groupe s'activa aux préparatifs, grâce à la lueur des flammes, on put distinguer un jeune homme et une jeune femme, probablement des adolescents, qui prirent des bidons d'essence dissimulées derrière des arbres. Ils versèrent le contenu en formant un cercle autour du _**Néméton**_, assez large pour qu'ils puissent l'entourer sans difficulté, ni se coller. Une poudre noire s'échappa du bidon aussi rapidement que d'un sablier. Deux femmes, plus âgée quand à elles, versèrent un liquide incolore sur le tronc, probablement de l'eau.

La dernière personne de ce groupe était un enfant qui s'approcha de la sentinelle durant les préparatifs.

« T'es prêt? » questionna cette dernière, ne lâchant pas du regard l'horizon obscure de la forêt. Le garçon tourna son visage et s'attarda sur ses compagnons qui s'activaient à leurs tâches quelques secondes puis dirigea son attention sur la sentinelle, pris une inspiration et répondit d'un ton ferme : « Oui ».

D'un coup, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'ouest, direction qu'ils avaient prise pour venir jusqu'ici. Les cœurs battaient rapidement jusqu'à ce que la sentinelle ne déclara en attrapant l'enfant par le bras : « On est repérés ».

« Plus de temps à perdre », tous à l'intérieur, ordonna une des deux femmes, en plaçant un câble dans une crevasse du tronc relié à un étrange bracelet rectangulaire à son poignet.

« -Mais Maman est encore là, ils vont la capturer si elle reste..., avertit le jeune homme.

-Alex, coupa la deuxième femme, je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi. De plus, Taï m'attend de l'autre côté de la rivière !

-Écoutez, intervient la première femme, vous avez tous tenue à agir quelque soit le prix à payer, j'ai acceptée de vous aider, maintenant, c'est le moment ».

Tous se tendirent mais personnes ne prononça le moindre mot. Alex se tourna vers sa mère, l'embrassa et respira son parfum pour la dernière fois peut être.

« Vite ». Il la relâcha et entra dans le cercle .

« Maintenant, je vous le redit et vous préviens une nouvelle fois, je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant, donc il se peut que cela ne fonctionne pas, confia la femme au bracelet. Dans le cas contraire, rappelez vous des consignes qu'on a établie ensembl-

« Ils ont des caméras à infra-rouge, je les entend »coupa la sentinelle.

« Très bien, quand faut y aller ! » s'exclama Alex.

Ils rentrèrent dans le cercle et se donnèrent la main, sauf la mère d'Alex qui les observait d'un regard inquiet et triste.

« Désormais, quoiqu'il se passe, que nous soyons ensemble ou séparés, on ne peut faire machine arrière ».

Les mains se serrèrent le plus fort possible, tous hochèrent de la tête, chacun pris une inspiration, les yeux rivés sur la fin du compte à rebours sur le cadran du fameux bracelet.

Et dans un souffle, ils disparurent tous, laissant derrière eux leur camarade et mère seule dans la clairière.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Février 2014, Mardi matin**_

Stiles se leva du pied gauche ce matin-là. Malia avait découché pour passer la soirée avec Kira et Lydia pour réviser le prochain examen de maths, ces derniers résultats laissant à désirer.

Il se retrouva seul pour le petit déjeuner. Après s'être lavé et habillé, il but son café au lait en regardant par la fenêtre et observa le temps. Gris et nuageux, une averse à rendre heureux tous les escargots de la région.

Un temps plutôt violent ces jours-ci, où la pluie alternée avec de grande bourrasque de vent, un mistral noir de plus de 100km/h. Les autorités appelaient à la plus grande vigilance et demandaient de limiter les déplacements aux strictes minimum en temps de pluie.

Mais toutes ces recommandations ne touchaient aucunement le Coach, qui affirmait que les entraînements auraient bien lieu. Aucune échappatoire possible pour l'hyperactif totalement humain de la meute. C'est donc avec flemme et hypocrisie qu'il se présenta dans les vestiaires du lycée, trempé et souriant à son tortionnaire.

« -C'est pas la peine de faire cette tête, Stilinski, déclara-t-il, la prochaine rencontre est dans 2 semaines. Faut être malade pour ne pas s'entraîner en sachant que l'équipe adverse vient de perdre leur meilleur joueur. Aller bande de mauviettes, c'est le moment de mouiller le maillot et me prouver que je n'ai pas fait une grosse bêtise en vous sélectionnant. »

Les encouragements du Coach étaient toujours appréciés de lui même mais pas du tout de la part de ces « HOMMES ». Scott, déjà en tenue, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles et lui sourit pour lui donner du courage.

C'est deux là se comprenaient d'un seul regard, preuve d'une amitié de longue date et d'une confiance mutuelle. À ce duo s'étaient ajouté la meute, plutôt hétéroclite qu'ils s'étaient formé.

Une blonde vénitienne au QI supérieur à la norme, accessoirement Banshee, d'une Kitsune-ninja-samouraï en quête de confiance en soi et de maîtrise de ces nouvelles capacités, d'un bêta fraîchement débarqué, amateur de trouble du comportement, d'une coyotte-garou en apprentissage de la vie en société_** humaine**_, d'un alpha en formation qu'était son meilleur ami et bien sur, du seul humain de la bande. Lui. Anciennement possédé par un esprit maléfique et sadique. Autant dire un cocktail explosif de personnalité, pour une ville qui ne demande que la paix et la sérénité.

C'est ainsi qu'après leur entraînement matinale et pluvieux, les deux compères rejoignirent leurs amies en cours d'Histoire. Elles étaient déjà installé et discutaient entre elles, Stiles s'assit derrière Malia, quand à Scott, il pris place au côté de Kira près de la fenêtre.

Tout les discussions s'arrêtèrent quand trois personnes apparurent au côté du professeur Yukimura, leur arrivé ne passa pas inaperçu et retint l'attention de la meute dès le premier regard.

Ils se placèrent à la droite du professeur, face à la classe, dos au tableau masquant les références inscrites dessus.

« -Bonjour à tous, avant de débuter le cours, nous avons de nouveaux venus dans cette classe, je vous présente Alexander PRICE, il refait sa troisième année-

-Il me manque certaines matières, donc si les filles veulent bien me filer un coup de main... » déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire colgate.

Sa remarque fit soupirer ses deux camarades à ses côtés et glousser certaines filles.

« -Euh.. hum... oui, bien, donc à côté James MALLON et enfin Élisabeth SMITH. Ils nous viennent de la Millenium High School de New York. Ils font partie d'un programme d'échange entre nos deux établissements, et resteront un semestre pour le moment, ils suivront la plupart des cours que vous avez. J'espère que vous les aideraient à s'intégrer le plus vite possible».

Ce qui frappa tous d'abords Scott quand il observa ces nouveaux camarades, se fut la façon que ce trio avait de le regarder lui et ses amis, de le fixer mais également cette sensation étrange de déjà vu. Comme un lointain souvenir, sans pour autant en être persuadé.

Après ces rapides présentations, le professeur invita ces étudiants à prendre place et commença son cours. Chaque membre de la meute suivit avec curiosité le groupe s'installer et les détaillèrent. Stiles remarqua qu'Élisabeth était plus petite que les deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient.

Brune aux cheveux court, coupé en carré plongeant, ces yeux marrons posés un regard froid sur ce qui l'entourait et avait un grain de beauté à gauche de sa lèvre supérieure.

Sa peau blanche contrastait beaucoup avec son style vestimentaire, plutôt sombre. Il se constituait d'une veste en cuir noir cachant un haut à manche longue en col v bleu foncé et d'une jupe courte, lui arrivant un peu au dessus des genoux, à carreaux style écossaise, noir et blanche. Une paire de bottes en cuir noir complété sa tenue.

Il émanait d'elle une aura de force, qui attirait et intriguait à la fois mais elle ne tint pas compte des regards insistant sur sa personne et s'installa à leur opposé, près de la porte.

James avait la même taille qu'Alexander et possédé une tignasse châtain foncé qui visiblement par son aspect avait du mal à rester coiffer et avait les yeux marrons clair. Vêtu d'un simple sweat vert kaki, retroussé au niveau des manches, un bracelet de cuir noir autour du poignet droit et d'un jean délavé et d'une paire de Timberland beige. Il suivit Élisabeth, Liz, et se plaça devant elle dans la même rangée en laissant ses yeux se balader sur la classe.

Alex quand à lui, se dirigea directement vers Lydia sans se soucier d'une réflexion du professeur, il se planta devant elle, se pencha et lui susurra : « Je serai plus qu'heureux que tu sois mon prof particulier _pour me faire la leçon_... ».

Lydia resta de marbre face à cette tentative et s'apprêtait à l'envoyer sur les roses mais les mots moururent dans sa bouche en un instant. Il lui avait sourit tendrement, presque amoureusement et mis fin à leur entretient avec un clin d'œil et rejoignit ses camarades.

En se tournant, elle put pleinement le contempler, il portait un jean marron qui caché légèrement ses chaussures noir, le tout surmonté d'une chemise blanche et d'un gilet de costume également marron. Couleur qui faisait ressortir ses yeux vert/bleu, des cheveux châtain clair et un sourire charmeur à en tomber raide dingue.

Le cours se déroula sans problème, pourtant on pouvait sentir dans l'air que l'arrivé de ce trio bien particulier allait changer leur quotidien à tous.

L'heure du déjeuner sonna et une horde d'élèves affamée se rua vers le réfectoire. Scott était vraiment intrigué et suivait chacun des mouvements des New-yorkais, Stiles le sentit et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le réveiller.

« -Ta pas arrêté de les regarder, y'a un problème ?

-Non, c'est juste que j'ai un pressentiment... à moins que je me fasse des idées », déclara-t-il.

Les filles arrivèrent à ce moment là, s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger.

De l'autre côté du réfectoire, le trio parlait calmement sans attirer l'attention sur eux mais peine perdu avec Alexander qui draguait tous ce qui bougeait. Sa camarade dut le reprendre plusieurs fois pour qu'il puisse suivre leur conversation.

« -On pouvait pas faire pire pour notre première journée au lycée, dit James en avalant une gorgée de son jus.

-Je trouve pas, c'est plutôt excitant d'être avec eux, ici.

-Je suis pas d'accord, protesta Liz, j'ai déjà du mal à me contrôler complètement.

-Faut juste les éviter au max, rassura James, même si je trouve ça particulièrement difficile avec _LUI_.

-C'est vrai... mais... avec le comportement de gamin d'Alex, autant oublier de passer inaperçu, gronda-t-elle. » Ils se tournèrent vers le coupable pour le voir draguer une lycéenne de la table voisine et soupirèrent devant son visage innocent.

« Alors on commence par quoi ? »demanda enfin James.

Alex reporta toute son attention à sa table et troqua son sourire pour une expression neutre, vide de toutes émotions.

« -Je pense qu'on commencera demain, il faut éviter de trop se faire remarquer pour commencer et Lucas vient à peine de goûter aux joies de l'école...on devrait le laisser récupérer un peu..

-...ou on peut faire deux groupes. Jimmy et moi, on pourrais juste faire un tour, histoire de faire un état des lieux pendant que Lucas et toi, vous nous couvrais face à _Hale_. Déjà qu'il soupçonne quelque chose, proposa Liz.

-Faut le comprendre, on se pointe chez lui comme une fleur, sans invite et on s'installe comme si on vivait là depuis toujours. Y a de quoi être inquiet non ?! »

Ils soupirèrent en se regardant. En cet instant, ils réalisèrent dans quel situation ils étaient. Préparer ce plan leur avait pris un mois à peine, sous le coup de vives émotions et d'événements tragiques pour leur famille.

À présent, ils étaient seul et livré à eux-même en espérant pouvoir mener leur mission à bien.

Malgré la remarque de son ami, Scott jetait de petits coups d'œil vers la table à leur opposé, guettant le moindre changement de comportement du trio. Kira le vit également, donna un coup à Malia et lui fit signe de la tête et regardant Scott. Mais cette dernière était elle aussi en pleine contemplation de ces individus. La Kitsune resta perplexe face à ses amis mais ne dit rien et se contenta d'observer à son tour pendant que Stiles et Lydia discutaient du prochain contrôle et du niveau du coyotte-garou.

La sonnerie de fin de pause les interrompit et permis à la meute de reprendre pieds dans la réalité.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, sans problème, si ce n'est le cours du Coach, qui réveilla tout le monde et surpris les nouveaux de par l'intensité de leur professeur face à la matière. Scott ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il avait espionné leur conversation du réfectoire. Un mystère entouré ce trio, un lien, une histoire qui n'avait rien avoir avec leur scolarité, donc une histoire pour leur très charmante ville de Beacon Hills

Son impression fut confirmée par ce qu'il ressentait en leurs présences, leur discussion évoquant « Hale » et les regards certes discret mais néanmoins visible lancé vers eux.

Ce que Scott ne savait pas, c'est que les regards ne le visait pas lui précisément.

Ce dossier allait le rendre fou. Il s'appliqua à relire les rapports pour déceler la moindre erreur ou un oubli. Mais non. Rien.

Toute la procédure avait été suivis à la lettre, aucunes infos n'avaient filtrées. L'affaire avait été masqué en accident de la route, dernière excuse que les forces de polices avaient fournis à la ville après le troisième cas.

La façon d'opérer n'avait aucune logique, les victimes étaient sans lien, on retrouvait leur corps près de leurs véhicules, de leurs domiciles ou dans la rue, toujours de nuit et sans témoins.

Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus le Shérif, s'était la cause de la mort. Étouffement. Pourtant, les corps ne portaient aucunes traces de lutte ni de strangulation. Mettant hors jeu la piste de la dispute, du règlement de compte mais privilégié l'assassinat.

Le Shérif soupira de nouveau, depuis bientôt quatre heures qu'il s'acharnait sur ce dossier. Relire les témoignages des familles des victimes, les rapports effectués pour trouver un lien quelconque entre elles, les photos des scènes de crimes et des pièces à convictions quasi inexistantes. Mais surtout les rapports d'autopsie et les clichés qui les accompagnaient.

Lui qui pensait qu'après les épreuves par lesquelles ils étaient passé, il aurait enfin la paix, il se trompait lourdement.

Son regard se porta une fois de plus sur son calepin et relut ces notes :

«** Rapport d'autopsie :**

**Cause du décès = étouffement = victime 1, 2, 3.**

**Aucune trace d'affrontement, aucune marque de lutte.**

**Système respiratoire entravé par de pétales de rosaceace type Papa Meilland, des poumons jusqu'à la bouche.**

**Aucun moyen de savoir comment elles ont été placé, œsophage sans déchirures, ni coupures."**

«_ Étouffé par des roses..._ »


	3. Chapter 3

Mars 2014, Vendredi après-midi

Cela faisait un mois que les nouveaux élèves étaient arrivés en ville, sans pour autant s'être intégrés à leur nouveau lycée. De plus en plus fermé aux autres, ils ne laissaient personne les approcher, pas plus qu'un bref salut de temps à autre. Cette attitude distante confirmait l'opinion de Scott à leur encontre, il se passait quelque chose avec eux et décida d'en parler à son meilleur ami. Mais ce dernier ne remarqua pas grand chose de son côté, au contraire il discutait beaucoup avec Alex, qui semblait l'apprécier. Ce garçon était très intéressant et possédait une culture générale impressionnante, il répondait toujours correctement aux interros, de plus, beau garçon, toutes les filles du bahut lui courraient après. Même Danny. Mais pour ce coureur de jupon, une seule fille comptait alors que cette dernière n'appréciait pas beaucoup cet être volage. Stiles fut stoppé net dans ses pensées lorsque Liam, qui les avait rejoint, lui demanda :

« -Alors ton père a trouvé quelques choses ?

-Non et même Derek n'a rien. Il met ça sur le compte des intempéries qui effacent les traces. A croire que le meurtrier à bien choisis sa saison.

-Ça tu la dit, déclara Liam dépité, même avec Scott et Malia, on a rien senti-

-J'ai senti quelque chose... »,avoua Scott.

Deux regards interloqués se posèrent sur lui en attente d'une suite.

« -Ben alors.. Accouche !

-En fait, c'était juste une sensation étrange...comme si...on nous espionnaient... « lâcha-t-il en se souvenant de l'attitude des nouveaux envers lui et ses amis les premiers jours.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait penser que ces regards le visé et ne s'en était pas défait depuis. Mais les meurtres étaient antérieur à leur arrivée, donc impossible de faire un lien plausible selon Stiles, malgré tout, Scott pressentait que quelque chose aller se produire.

Le Shérrif avait sollicité les amis plus qu'ordinaire de son fils pour l'aider dans cette affaire mais personne ne le put et étrangement Deaton manqué à l'appel. Le vétérinaire s'était fait remplacer par un collègue à la clinique pour une durée indéterminée et avait quitté la ville pour affaires personnelles.

Scott avait essayé d'avoir plus de renseignements sur ses nouveaux camarades de la part de Derek, lorsqu'il s'était présenté chez lui pour le mettre au courant des meurtres et qu'il avait senti leurs odeurs dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble. Mais le loup, récemment évolué, avait seulement répondu qu'il leur loué un appartement, sans pour autant expliquer la barrière de sorbier à leur étage. Stiles essaya à son tour de soutirer des infos croustillantes et buta au mur qu'était Derek, cependant il remarqua que le loup était lui même intriguait par ses jeunes locataires. Depuis le Mexique, ces deux là s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés et se faisaient amplement confiance pour partager des conversations civilisées en évitant un maximum de murs ou autres surfaces trop dur pour le pauvre humain. Ce dernier s'en réjouissait, surtout que cela n'avait en rien changé à leurs joutes verbales tant appréciées. Alors quand Stiles l'avait questionné, il n'avait rien dit, préférant le silence au mensonge.

Donc les voilà retour à la case départ, pas plus d'informations ni de réponses sur le trio que sur les meurtres et ce temps de fou, qui alterné entre soleil et tempête.

« -Demain, on est samedi ! On peut bouger ce soir pour faire un tour et guetter », proposa l'alpha.

Alors que Liam allait prendre la parole, en quittant les vestiaires après leur entraînement, un cri bien connu retentit à leurs oreilles, un cri d'outre-tombe. Lydia !

Ils fouillèrent l'établissement mais aucune trace d'elle, Scott choisis de suivre son odeur pour la pister et se retrouvèrent 20 minutes plus tard, devant un entrepôt désaffecté en dehors de la ville, et garé sur le côté, ils trouvèrent la voiture de la banshee.

Une odeur de sang flottait dans l'air, ils pressèrent le pas en direction de l'entrée. Stiles, toujours attaché à sa batte qui ne le quittait plus, cherchait du regard son amie partout, dans chaque recoins.

Le bâtiment était une ancienne usine de découpe de bois. Les machines, qui autrefois pouvaient réduire un chêne centenaire en cure dent, étaient poussiéreuses mais surtout silencieuses.

Le tableau de commande pour l'éclairage avait été forcé mais cela n'arrêta pas pour autant la meute dont les sens en alertes les avaient rendu plus inquiet quand à leur amie et continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à tomber sur le quai de chargement. Le spectacle qui les attendait, surpris et agaça Scott.

Comment ne les avait-il pas senti ?!

Devant lui se tenait droit comme un i, Alex « l'archange » comme le nommait désormais les filles du lycée mais ce qui choqua l'alpha, fut de trouver Lydia dans ses bras. Du sang la recouvrait, pourtant elle ne semblait pas souffrir au premier coup d'œil. Scott fut le premier auprès d'elle :

« -Laisse là!s'écria-t-il en écartant le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?! Regarde moi, Lydia, ça va ?

-...je vais bien, ….Alex ma protégé », répondit elle sans le voir.

Stiles s'approcha d'elle et suivit son regard pour tomber sur une des scènes qui le répugnait et le fascinait à la fois. Du sang, en abondance, et des membres détachés de leurs corps et surtout des traces de lutte, des coups de griffes sur les murs et des douilles vides au sol, beaucoup de douilles.

Scott voulut reprendre mais fut coupé par un hurlement, celui d'un loup. Le groupe au complet descendit du quai, passèrent par l'une des portes ouvertes du hangar et suivirent la source du cri jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Tout les loups arrivèrent transformés mais restèrent bouche bée face à un groupe de chasseurs, reconnaissable aux nombreuses armes et munitions qui jonchées le sol et des couteaux qu'ils avait en main et à l'odeur d'aconit qu'ils sentirent. Chasseurs qui s'acharnaient sur deux jeunes loups, qui rendaient coup pour coup. Les respirations haletantes et les cris de rages qui leur échappaient fut le seul son que l'on pouvais entendre.

Alors que Jimmy et Liz prenaient l'avantage sur leurs adversaires, un tir les déconcentra lorsqu'ils reconnurent les gémissements de la personne blessée. Stiles.

Scott se jeta immédiatement dans la mêlée et arracha l'arme du tireur, l'attrapa à la gorge et le projeta contre un poteau non loin de là.

Profitant de la diversion que l'alpha lui procurait, un des chasseurs déclencha une grenade aveuglante, signalant le retrait des troupes à ses collègues. La meute fut incapable de parer l'attaque et furent tous hors jeu pendant les 5 minutes que mis le dispositif à perdre en intensité. D'un coup de griffe, Malia le détruisit, soulageant la plupart d'entre eux.

Le silence s'installa alors que chaque personne présente essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Soudain, Liz se précipita sur Stiles et vérifia sa blessure, aussitôt imité par ses amis.

« -La balle ta seulement éraflée, t'es pas en danger, c'est le principal mais tu saigne beaucoup. Va falloir appeler Deaton pour arranger ça! Déclara Liz sur un ton soulagé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ?!

-Calme toi Stiles, elle dit simplement que tu auras juste une toute-petite-minuscule cicatrice de rien du tout, répondit Alex tout en mimant un petit animal pour détendre l'atmosphère. Lui et son insouciance.

-Vous êtes des loups ? Demanda Kira

-Eux deux oui, moi non, lança Alex en pointant ses camarades.

-Bon on peut finir la conversation à la maison ou on laisse Stiles se vider de son sang. Au choix ? S'énerva la louve.

-C'est bon, j'ai envoyé un message à Hale, il prévient le doc. Ils nous attendent », déclara Jimmy.

Dans la tête de l'hyperactif, une lumière s'alluma, Derek était au courant pour les New-yorkais, d'où son silence à leur sujet et le sorbier à leur étage. Il allait avoir une discussion houleuse avec le loup entier rapidement pour soulager ses pauvres méninges, qui carburaient à pleins régimes depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur les nouveaux transformés. Kira, Malia, Scott, Liam et Stiles montèrent dans la jeep alors qu'Alex conduisait la voiture de Lydia avec ses amis à son bord ainsi que la propriétaire. Le retour se passa rapidement.

Dans le loft, personne n'osa prendre la parole, Stiles, à qui Deaton venait de soingner son bras gauche, émit de petits gémissements de douleur alors qu'il venait d'avaler un calmant.

Il était installé sur le canapé avec Malia à ses côtés, s'appuyant de son bras valide sur l'accoudoir, Liam, Kira et Lydia étaient assis dans l'autre canapé Scott debout, plus en avant. En face d'eux, la chasseuse de primes se tenait contre la table près de la baie vitrée, Derek à ses côtés et le fameux trio s'était placé debout près de la cuisine contre le bar qui délimitait les deux espaces. Jimmy à la gauche de Liz et Alex à sa droite.

« -Vous avez des choses à nous dire », commença Scott d'un ton ferme en regardant alternativement Derek et le trio.


End file.
